The Falling
by Darkforest1212
Summary: 16 year old, Ayumi Sayori, has just joined cram school teaching demonology. She may seem like the average easy going cute kind of demon. When in reality she's an assassin looking for new ways to take over the Assaih for Satan himself. Along the way meeting the enemies of Satan. She faces tough new choices of friends to family. Who will she pick?
1. Prolouge

Ayumi Sayori-

Age- 16 Birthday- July 14th Hair color- Red Eye color- Blue  
Species- Dog demon Weapon(s)- Claws, and dual guns Special abilities- Can see in dark, Has intense senses being partially like a dog, Can predict some hits beforehand, can summon any demon and it will be friendly

History- As a young child she was separated from her parents and can't remember their faces. She was then raised by Satan and the older kings until now when she was allowed to go to the Assaih to gain information for Satan by joining cram school as a Demonology teacher.

Appearance- By everyone she is called adorable or fragile by her appearance. She often wears jeans, winter boots, a light jacket over her short top that only covers her breasts, and a collar said to be given by her parents. Many also say she has sharp long fingernails from her dog heritage.  
Personality- Really outgoing and fun is what most people take her for when really she's a stealthy killer. Taking her time until she shows her true colors. This let's her gain many allies and enemies, some that even believe that she was lying when she said she was an assassin. She doesn't have any friends and when people figure anything out she erases their memories.

Prologue-  
I looked out of the Gehenna portal anxious to leave. Mephesto would be waiting for me. I could hear Satan's voice," You can leave now. Good luck." I jumped through the portal only to see a courtyard filled with kids. This wasn't the cram school. I sighed, at least they can't see my ears and tail. A group of boys was staring at me as most human guys do. Perfect, I thought as I kept walking. A taller boy was staring at me as well but in a stranger way as if he could see. He wore glasses and has three moles on his face. He walked up," Hey, aren't you a demon?" He could see me? He was either an exorcist or a cram student. I nodded. He seemed a bit confused. "I'm looking for Mephesto. You know him?", I needed to see him. Now, before I was late to my first class. He nodded," Come with me."


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Thanks for even going to this chapter! I'm going to try my best to get at least one out every day. We have a carnival so I might not be able to post as much, but I'll try my best! I know a lot of stories that cut off right in the middle, I hate that! I promise I won't cut this off until the end! LOL. Back to the story! :)**

* * *

"Ah yes, Ayumi, isn't it?", Mephesto acted as if he didn't know me. I was quite p. at him for not meeting me at the gate. "Yes, it is", I did my little sweet cutie act on. Damn, this is annoying! Especially since that kid has been watching this whole time. I glanced at the kid angrily. "By the way, Ayumi- san, this is Yukio Okumura. One of our greatest prodigies. He teaches a class as well", he replied noticing my angry look. I turned around bowing sweetly at Yukio," Nice to meet you Okumura-san." He blushed as most do when I introduce myself like this. I turned back to Mephesto. "So where is my station and schedule?", I asked Mephesto kindly. I was so angry right now. All this cutie stuff. "Here you are. And Yukio will show you around the campus", he gave me a naughty glance. Damn him!

"So what brought a demon to this school?", he asked. I needed to think of something, and fast... I put on a depressed look. "My parents were killed by a big mob of demons right in front of me. Now I want to avenge them!", I must've been really convincing because he seemed to fall for it. It wasn't all a lie. My parents were mauled by a bunch of uncontrollable demons in front of me except for the fact Satan had saved me from dying. I could never forget that.

"We're here?", I asked Yukio. He nodded taking a ton of keys out of his pocket. He picked one and inserted it to the nearest door opening it. I walked inside to see a huge fancy hallway with doors all the way down. I was surprised by how humans could create this. 'They're quite the creatures', Satan's words echoed in my mind. "It's the first door to your left", Yukio said walking behind me. I walked up to the door opening it to see a group of three boys and two girls. "I will be observing", Yukio sat at a desk. I sighed in my head, this is going to be a nag.

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me if you liked this or not because if it's bad I'll stop posting. If you have any recommendations of what I should do next please send them and I promise I'll look over them as much as I can. Tnx for reading! **


	3. Chapter 2

** I've made a final decision on posting 3 a day. But please don't hate me if 3 don't always come out! (Plz!) My internet always cut's off and I have the worst service ever! And I just moved so I'm pretty busy. Lol- back to the story.**

I wrote my name on the board. "Ayumi Sayori" is what it said. "I'm pleased to meet you all as your new demonology teacher. If you have any questions please ask them now while we have time", I responded. They all rose their hands. I picked the stripe head seeing what he had to say seeming to be the most rebellious among the class. "I'm Ryuji Suguro. My question is, aren't you a bit... Strange to be teaching here? I mean, from the looks of it your a demon and quite young", I was expecting this question. I slightly blushed. "Well, I want to kill all the evil demons around. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I have to be evil, does it?", I looked at him with twinkle eyes. This was something Satan had taught me to do when acting cute. They apparently had a huge affect on humans. He nodded. All that was left was a purple haired girl as many hands had gone down after Ryuji asked that one question. "My name is Izumo Kamiki. I was wondering how you were going to teach demonology with only the one teachers manual on what order to teach us in", she interpreted. I wasn't too surprised a student had asked this.

"What is your favorite demon?", I asked tilting my head. She blushed by my odd gesture. "Um, goblins", she was shy for some reason as she said this. I nodded," Nice choice. The kin of Amaimon. I will summon it for you", I snapped my fingers summoning a large goblin that stood to about half the size of Yukio. Yukio was just about to shoot it when I was quick enough to avert the shot. "He's fine. He's my friend. Please put away your guns", I begged him. This demon was my friend. His name was Redey. We've been friends since I was 5. He nodded putting away his gun. I went back to the front of the class.

"Everyone, please meet Redey. We've been really close friends since childhood", I replied. They were all puzzled. "Are you a tamer?", was the first question I got. I shook my head,"I can summon any demon from the Gehenna that's weaker than me other than Satan of course since he's too strong and they have to follow my every command." I smiled slightly at the students. Yukio walked up," So you could summon a demon king?" I nodded. What was he getting to? "You could summon them and we could destroy them", he gave out the worst decision ever.

* * *

**Sorry if this might have been a bit too quickly paced into introducing her power and stuff. Plz message me if you have any recommendations on the story in general. I really want you guys to enjoy this. See you next time!**


End file.
